


the wonder in your eyes

by falling_forever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_forever/pseuds/falling_forever
Summary: Their first kiss is a gentle thing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	the wonder in your eyes

They are sitting on the worn sofa, Jon leaning against Martin, his long legs folded into the stiff cushions and his head resting back against Martin's shoulder. Martin is laughing, a soft, quiet thing, and Jon is overcome with such a swell of affection he can hardly breathe.

He reaches up with hardly a thought, the movement so natural it's as though they've done it a thousand times before. Martin's cheek is warm under his lips, his laughter stilled as he looks down at Jon with something approaching wonder.

It is a long time before either can bear to move.


End file.
